


Assimilate

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Zoro knew that he was not the only one feeling this way...





	Assimilate

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the secret santa on tumblr! I tried to include a few of the other pairs requested too! :D

It had been two years since they had all seen one another. Two years to get stronger. Two years to improve.

But two years was a very long time. More than the time they had spent _together._ A small part of him worried a little. The part that probably shouldn’t, but...

There were others, too. He saw the way that Nami and Sanji looked at one another and the hug they shared. Remembered seeing Robin’s eyes light up as she looked up at Franky.

He wasn’t the only one alone in these worries.

Their captain, he was the last to arrive. But, then again, that was to be expected. What other way to rejoin? To make their mark on the world once more? Their captain was their moniker. Their captain was everything. It was who they were.

“Zoro!”

And, it was that expression in Luffy’s eyes that relaxed him. Diffused those worries. Luffy was, and always would be, Luffy. Nothing was about to change that. He felt that grin make its way across his face.

Well, time to create some chaos...

.xxx.

When they began their descent they were finally able to relax. (Of course, it was a loose definition of the word. One never could fully relax. Not on the Grand Line, and definitely not in the New World.) Zoro could see the way Robin was relaxed in Franky’s arms, talking away as she pointed at the strange fish they saw. And there was Nami, arm resting next to Sanji’s as she drank something that he had made.

Luffy, well, he was off fooling off with Usopp and Chopper. The actions made him smile softly and he merely observed.

However, it was when Luffy had turned around and flashed his chest did a coldness grasp into his chest. That scar - Zoro had heard what had happened to Luffy. Mihawk did not spare him any details when Zoro inquired about the war. That scar was more than just a battle wound to Luffy. It was a physical reminder of what Luffy lost.

But to Zoro, it meant yet another thing. Their captain wasn’t immortal. Zoro knew this. All too intimately. It made his gut clench as he feared just what would have happened if he had not taken on Luffy’s wounds back then...

Luffy had almost died, and he had not been there to help.

When the trio had run past him, Zoro grabbed Luffy by his arm, tugging him in.

“Zoro?” Luffy’s brown eyes were filled with curiosity as he stopped and turned towards him.

Luffy, the man who had dragged him across the world simply because he had wanted to.

Luffy, the man whom he had risked his life for.

And Luffy, the man whom he had swallowed his pride for. He needed to become stronger. He needed to get better. For Luffy’s sake. He had to do anything - _everything_ \- for him. Even if that meant he needed to ask - _beg_ \- Mihawk to train him.

Zoro looked down at the scar, letting his thumb trace along the raised flesh. There was a single moment before his hand moved, wrapping around Luffy’s waist and he pulled him in, arm clinging tightly to the rubbery waist.

“Gah!” 

He squeezed Luffy. Squeezed and his other arm joined in. He wouldn’t let go. He **couldn’t.**

“Z-Zoro?”

Death had almost taken Luffy from him. Death had its cold, tenuous grasp around his captain, just barely missing him...

Luffy had come so close to dying...

**Alone.**

“Wha - What are you doing…?” Luffy voice was breaking a little as he stuttered. Luffy wasn’t an idiot. Luffy knew what he was doing, and why. He just did not want to admit it. Because then it would be admitting his weakness.

And Zoro, he could feel the trembles wracking his body now. He needed to stay strong. Needed to keep getting stronger. For Luffy. “Just... just shut up for a moment, will you, Captain?” He felt Luffy now relaxing in his hold, and a quiet surrounded them. Luffy’s face was burrowed into his shoulder, and faintly Zoro could feel the burn on Luffy’s cheeks as he understood.

Understood his fear.

The silence stood for a little while longer. Was it moments? Minutes? Zoro did not know. But, soon enough, there was a patting on his back, a soft laughter in his ear.

“I missed you too Zoro.”

Zoro smiled softly as a warmth filled him at those words. He buried his face into the black locks and closed his eyes, letting out a soft grunt that he knew Luffy understood just as well.

The silence this time was soothing. Relaxing.

Just like it always had been.

And Zoro knew that, even if he let go, Luffy would always return back to his arms. No amount of time apart would ever change that. Luffy was _Luffy_ after all...


End file.
